Are You Gonna Be My Fae?
by Francesca L
Summary: A "what if?" kind of crossover that *needed* to get out of my system. A while after defeating the Garuda, Bo receives a call from Lauren. What she doesn't disclose is that Bo, as powerful as she already is, might have met her superior match in the shape of a Nephilim. Might stay as a oneshot. ***Not intended for underage readers.***


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to both television series HEX and Lost Girl. HEX was created by Julian Jones and Lucy Watkins. Lost Girl is written and created by Michelle Lovretta.**

**Are You Gonna Be My Fae?**

**A HEX/Lost Girl XOVER**

_Three days have passed since Bo and the others defeated the Garuda. Fully aware of the immense power she is able to display, Bo sees herself in the mirror once again. Her eyes a fierce electric blue, she smiles, then goes downstairs. On the counter, she finds a note from Kenzi: "Went out with Hale. We must PARTY tonight! Love ya. –Kenz." "Oh" forms in her head as she grabs an apple and bites it. Then her cellphone rings. It's Lauren._

"Hey, Lauren. What's up?"

_Nothing good. The new Ash has been appointed and he has specifically requested to see you as soon as possible. This was too quick…_

"Who do you think might be behind this? The Morrigan? Does Trick know who he is?" At this point, Bo makes a mental note to take her sword on her way out. One can never be too sure.

_I can only assume Trick is finding out about this as we speak. Bo, if the rumors are true… I, I might claim my freedom after all... Please, I need you to find out who it is and what is his purpose. Now. Do it for us._

_*click*_

"Lauren, wait—"

Determined, Bo walks out with blade in hand. Anyone who is a potential threat to the ones she loves is asking for annihilation.

* * *

"At last, I have the unaligned succubus before me. Bo, isn't it?" inquired the new Ash with a smirk on his face. He could smell her feistiness, her chi, and that was exactly how he liked them. Who knew and Bo could be his next guilty pleasure.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Bo hissed at the man. Or better put, fallen one, demon.

"The Ash to you, succubus. Azazeal if you're friendlier to me. I am here because you interest me." Azazeal shifted on his chair with ease, directing his penetrating gaze at Bo. "If you are wondering, no one sent me. I can pretty much get anywhere I want on my own."

Rooted on the spot and clutching her sword, Bo stared right back at Azazeal. However, her own chi was buzzing wildly and the more she stared at him, the more it wanted to burn within her. _What are you?_ she thought as he finally stood up. "Stop it. You're lying. Someone must have sent you… Dark Fae…"

Her chi glowed blue within her, showing in her hands, every inch of her exposed skin, and her eyes against her will. Azazeal drew closer, grinning and surveying Bo from head to toe, as if she were a work of art. "Neither you nor the Fae involved will… get away… with this…" Bo heaved as she now held onto her sword, her other hand pressed tightly against her chest as if trying to prevent her life force from escaping her body.

"Having a hard time keeping count of your enemies, Bo?" replied Azazeal, his expression now stone cold, but calculating. "I am not one of them, remember that." In the blink of an eye, the sword fell to the floor, making a loud clanking sound. Bo's glowing body was pressed hard against Azazeal's. For a moment, Azazeal turned the force of his gaze down a notch and Bo suddenly felt lighter, finding it easier to breathe again.

Running a finger down her neck, Azazeal crooned: "Child, I could mark you right now if I wanted…" he whispered "…always rendering your services when it is morally convenient for you and only for those you deem trustworthy. How is that for 'neutrality'?"

Bo could see the blue reflected on Azazeal's eyes. It was a grip on her being that not even Vex could hold that long. "How about you start learning your true place with me?" jeered Azazeal to a now ravenous Bo who looked at him with intent.

"I'll teach you your place right now" Bo replied as she plunged forward and started sucking on Azazeal's chi. But he didn't falter. He didn't flinch. As a matter of fact, it seemed as if he were actually starting to enjoy the succubus' attempts to bring him down. Enraged, Bo shoved him aside, teeth bared, eyes flashing. Azazeal took a few steps back, almost laughing with mirth. Then in a more serious tone, he addressed her once again. "You are so naïve, Bo. Pity... I am a Nephilim. My kind can easily create and control yours. Nothing you do will harm me."

Before Bo could retort, he kissed her. Bo's eyes widened as their lips locked and her eyes flashed intermittently as if his life force were effortlessly playing with hers. Shaping it, testing it to see how far he could go. He found himself caressing the small of her back and sliding his tongue into her mouth as she sucked some of his chi. Suddenly, her eyes were back to normal for a fleeting pair of seconds, and she found herself needing to kiss him. Allowing some more of his chi into her body, Bo felt her insides growing rather warm as she scratched his shirt away. The sole garment fell down to the floor. This somehow intensified her wild hunger as well, so she kept going. Now it was his turn to get his share of Bo's heat and energy. She arched her back a little and his hips met hers several times while both were still standing. He closed his eyes, his lips still maneuvering hers until he realized she had closed her eyes too, and she groaned too faintly for his own liking. He stopped before Bo could slip away any further than just having absolutely all the life zapped out of her too soon.

With her senses down to a thread, Bo hung limply in Azazeal's arms. "Perhaps I overdid it" he said to himself while nudging Bo into consciousness. A slight brush of lips, with a side of chi, were enough to make Bo feel a little livelier in an instant. This time, she avoided looking him in the eye.

"Bo… you have to understand. You have so much potential, yet you are wasting it with Fae sides, humans, nearly everything else that is… so different from your true nature. Maybe it's about time you settle that matter once and for all?"

Bo would not look at him. Azazeal's words rung inside her skull, like Pavlov's bell.

"Hmmm? No comments?" Azazeal grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him until she finally did.

"Yes" she replied through gritted teeth. "How come you are the new Ash? What have you done?"

"Oh, my dear. So many questions, you're starting to unnerve me." He smiled a threatening smile. "By killing the Garuda you people have torn this universe some more. It was just a matter of time before I could come in and want to build an army of succubae and incubi for myself. My son was the first step, but he never managed to really know the true extent of his powers… I could get used to being a father again." Briefly, he let go of her chin, so he could lift her properly and make it easier to kiss her jawline. "I may or I may not possess you, but I can still use you. Imagine your lovely humans being just like you. Wouldn't you want that? No more rejection. No more existential doubts. No more being unaligned."

"I won't let you do that. I have made my choice, and I help humanity on my own free will" spat Bo, quite literally, since Azazeal was wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. "I don't serve anyone, much less dishonorable men as you." Azazeal's grin went sour as he dropped Bo. "At least we're understanding each other on one thing" he replied "just because the Ash leads the Light Fae doesn't mean he's honorable. Yet how you conveniently deny your actions is only indicative of choosing the side you want to be in."

Regaining her composure, Bo stood up to face Azazeal once again. Picking up her sword, she told him, "I will do everything in my power to stop you. Even if it takes uniting the Fae Elders or if it costs me my life, I will end you, Azazeal. You are not anyone's master, and certainly not mine." She turned her back to Azazeal making her exit, when Azazeal decided to play his final hand.

"Don't bother, my loving succubus. I am too powerful for your Elders either way. Your Blood King is next."

Bo spun, and to her misfortune, Azazeal was smiling again at her.

"Yes, the Blood King better have some answers about why he was wrong yet again in keeping his so-called peace. Ever wonder why you can control so many people at once? I, like my Elders, can do the same, though it is easier for me to possess. You Fae are not so mutually exclusive. Go ahead, see for yourself why I am no stranger to you."

When Bo later had the chance to look at her reflection again, she took a closer look at her neck.

Azazeal's mark was there.

* * *

**Endnotes:**

**Yes, I really took my liberties with both series, just so you know. I must clarify I would rate it MA as a necessary precaution. **

**I've watched both series and I still miss Hex with a passion. I can't wait for season three of Lost Girl. Don't expect me to be 300% canon when my purpose is for you to enjoy and for me to feel good and peachy about what I write.**

**This may or may not remain a oneshot. I feel tempted to write more chapters, but then I really don't know how I might end it right now. I'm happy with it being a oneshot. Last night, I was thinking: "hey, I really want to do this kind of crossover" and luckily, I found none on this site.**

**If I really get enough reviews (hypothetically speaking), I might convince myself to do another chapter. Will be too happy to deliver. Only that you'd need to be extra-mega patient, being the slowpoke that I am sometimes.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Love xxxxx**


End file.
